This disclosure is directed to a device which when attached to an automobile, particularly assists in making the automobile more easily and readily operatable by individuals having injured or disabled feet or legs. The device can be used by those who are also partially paralyzed or who have some other physical limitations which interfere with the operation of the foot-operated pedals. This apparatus is particularly useful in providing connection of a hand operated mechanism which jointly enables use in operation of the brake pedal and the accelerator in an automobile.
Devices have been provided in the past which convert pedal-equipped automobiles for hand operation by those who have been injured or partially crippled. As a generalization, they include hand-operated devices which are often mounted on the steering column. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,983 shows a hand-operated system which mounts on the steering column. U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,905 shows a hand-operated system that has linkage rods which extend to the various pedals. In similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,679 shows a hand operated control system which clamps to or attaches by means of rods to various pedal hangers. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,946 also mounts on the steering column and has linkage rods. In like fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,492 shows a set of connective rods.
The present disclosure avoids the steering column type connection and also avoids the rods which are installed to make such connections. It is not uncommon for rods as long as two feet, perhaps even three feet, to extend upwardly in the drivers compartment towards the steering wheel. This will typically be connected with a hand-operated crank or lever which is positioned at that height or elevation. Such devices normally position the handles at about the height of the column terminating at the steering wheel, or perhaps even higher. This is less than desirable because it substantially converts such an automobile so that conventional use of the automobile is difficult or impossible. A person who operates the foot-powered pedals in the conventional fashion simply cannot slide into the seat and operate the vehicle because of interference. It is difficult to slide in and out of the driver's seat when the region is cluttered with the connecting rods, and especially those which extend under the dash and make connections to the brake pedal. Particular problems also arise where connections are made to the brake pedal because it is closer to the door and has a greater tendency to interfere with user entry into the vehicle.
By contrast, the disclosed apparatus set forth in the present application is particularly adapted for use by an injured or crippled person in a vehicle which can also be used in a conventional manner by those drivers fortunate enough to have uninjured legs and feet. Consider the situation where a vehicle is to be shared in a family. If the wife of average build and height requires conversion because of an unfortunate handicap, and yet her husband of average build must use the vehicle, the connective rods would get in his way. If the wife intends to use the same vehicle time and again, the husband must simply contort to make use of the pedals by sliding around the connective rods exemplified by the several references noted above. Moreover, entry into the vehicle is somewhat limited. If however the apparatus of this disclosure were installed in the vehicle, it would define a vehicular system which can be readily used by both the injured or crippled wife and the otherwise healthy spouse. Other personnel could likewise use the vehicle, including parking lot attendants, service station personnel, etc.
The difficulties which result from installation of rod-type equipment are substantially avoided. The present apparatus is a mechanism which can be readily installed in a vehicle and particularly in the type of vehicle which has front seats which are sometimes known as bucket seats. Typically, the bucket seats are deployed on the flanking sides of the floor located tunnel which encloses the automotive engine transmission and which transmission connects with the drive shaft extending to the rear of the vehicle. This hump or tunnel is normally cosmetically treated rather well by placing a tray or storage container between the two front seats, and especially between the two bucket seats. Moreover, the shift lever is normally located in that locale so that the operator can grasp the shift lever with the right hand and operate the lever. In view of the fact that most automobiles driven in this country have automatic transmissions, typically the shift lever will provide the necessary choices at the quadrant indicated at the shift lever to select the right gear for driving. More importantly, such a vehicle can be easily converted by installation of the present apparatus.
This device is a system which is relatively narrow in foot print, referring to the mounting area which supports the apparatus, and can be attached next to or adjacent and forward of the automotive transmission shift lever normally provided. It has the advantage of being positioned relatively low so that the operator does not have to reach up in the air with the right hand to either apply the brakes or to accelerate the vehicle. The present apparatus can therefore be used by a driver who can readily rest the right hand during driving, the hand resting at approximately knee height on most drivers of average height. The right hand is used to control both the brake pedal and accelerator. Moreover, the device is sized so that a handle can be easily grasped in the hand of the user while turning the hand with the palm facing downwardly. This hand operation of the equipment is easily done even when the driver is required to take control of the vehicle for hundreds of miles. Driver comfort is thus assured even over a long time frame. Because the hand is not raised and because the equipment is operated conveniently to the transmission shift lever, the same type of motion can be readily implemented by the driver. In other words, operator comfort is gained significantly at all points in time.
Summarizing, the present apparatus it is an adapter which can be placed on an automobile equipped with a central console on the tunnel or hump in a vehicle to thereby convert the brake pedal and accelerator to hand operation. It has a mounting bracket which enables the device to be mounted in that region approximately even with the right knee of the driver. This enables the driver to rest the right hand conveniently on the equipment so that driving is readily occasioned by comfort without holding the hand excessively high. Moreover, this enables and permits the equipment to be operated for many hours with driver comfort. Once installed, the equipment can be left permanently in the vehicle. At the time of installation, permanent connections are made to operate both the brake pedal and the accelerator. These can be left on the vehicle indefinitely. However, their presence does not interfere with the ordinary and conventional operation of the pedals by a person not requiring this equipment. For those who are not handicapped, they still have access to the brake pedal and access to the accelerator without interference from the present equipment. This device is therefore a base plate or mounting bracket which is installed on the vehicle. It supports upstanding mounting plates which in turn connect with a transverse mounting shaft. That shaft connects with a hand operated bell crank. In turn, the bell crank supports a forwardly protruding tab which connects with the accelerator by means of a flexible cable and also supports a rearwardly projecting tab which connects with the brake pedal. As will be detailed in the specifics of this apparatus it is a relatively simple structure to install on the vehicle and is also relatively simple to interconnect with the respective pedals. When installed, it can be hand operated continuously by the handicap driver or can be ignored by a person who prefers to use the pedals in the conventional fashion.